


no matter who you are (or what you choose to become)

by myriadslashes



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sort Of, Spoilers, more of an extended resolution route epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadslashes/pseuds/myriadslashes
Summary: "In my head, you were supposed to know how I like them --""How can that be when I've never cooked eggs for you until today?" She fires back immediately, so he's stopped in his sentence, mouth still open.Date hesitates for a second, then sighs. It makes her terribly confused how such a small issue could matter so much."Mizuki," he says, "how much do you believe in parallel worlds?"
Relationships: Date Kaname & Okiura Mizuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	no matter who you are (or what you choose to become)

She opens the door to the apartment, expecting to see her roommate (no, her newly-adoptive father, though she's unsure what difference that makes) already knocked out asleep on the sofa.

He's there, but he's awake, sitting up fixated at a particular spot on top of the speakers. Specifically where Adorabbit sits, looking as ugly and as tattered as ever.

Mizuki considers just ignoring him and going straight to bed, tucking herself away in the covers and not caring about whatever he's doing. They're still in the middle of their standoff, anyway, despite the -- she thinks -- halfhearted apology from him. She's been giving him the cold shoulder the whole day, so let's just ignore --

Oh, well. She's not sure what makes her do otherwise.

" _Oi, Date,_ " she prods, after a while of him not noticing her arrival. It'll probably always feel at least a little strange calling him by that name when he looks so different now.

She goes over the possibilities -- he's just zoned out, perhaps. There's nothing much she can imagine that would make Date stay up to think _this_ long and hard about. Maybe he's talking to Aiba in his head again, about the recent happenings at ABIS and what not. She's still slightly peeved that he never thought to tell her about the AI's existence until she quite literally exploded in front of their eyes three months ago.

Despite her prompt it nevertheless takes him at least a couple of seconds to register her voice. Startled, he finally turns to look at her, eyes wide (she wonders if she'll ever get used to the gray of his new ones), the movement sudden.

"Mizuki," he says simply, "It's late."

"Yep," she says, and doesn't elaborate. Crosses the room instead, to set her backpack down at the usual spot -- the back wall, next to her favourite metal pipe. She stands there for a few moments, thinking, then she notices Date's watching her.

His gaze flicks back to the floor the second they make eye contact. She expects him to remain silent, but instead he asks, "Where have you been?"

Mizuki wants to fire off a retort back at him ( _none of your business, don't be so overbearing_ ), but it's so uncommon for him to ask about her comings and goings that she concedes, albeit rather reluctantly. "You saw me at Lemniscate… then I visited Sunfish Pocket… and then I went to hang out at Iris's house. That's all."

She thinks she notices him wince slightly at the last location, but at the end he just nods, and doesn't comment further.

"...Why do you ask?" She pouts petulantly at him. "You never ask me these things."

Date dismisses her question with a shake of his head. She doubts he's going to volunteer any further information or explain what he was doing before. Seconds pass like this, and Mizuki starts to think that sleep sounds very appealing right about now, but then he speaks again, still focused on the space beneath the coffee table in front of it..

"Look," he starts off, uncertain, like he's treading on ice, "I wanted to say…"

He pauses. Silence again. Mizuki hears the sound of traffic from far downstairs in the silence before he breaks it. "I'm... _sorry_ , for complaining about the eggs."

It's such a mundane statement. She raises her eyebrows at him, ready for a " _but"_ or a " _however_ " or a " _it wasn't my fault but I'm just apologizing so you stop ignoring me"._ It never comes.

"You made me breakfast," he continues, "and even though it wasn't made to my specific preferences, I should still have been grateful."

"...And it really _was_ good," he adds, once a strange silence has settled.

He's waiting for a response, fixing her with an expectant gaze. Mizuki pauses to choose what to say.

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses!" She decides on announcing. Her tone's biting -- fair, because to her, he shouldn't have made it an issue in the first place. "I made you breakfast out of the goodness of my own heart -- and I don't know if you noticed, but I was trying it out for the first time! You can't even cook, so… you have no _right_ to complain, Date."

There's something deeper in his eyes that she sees before he slumps back, seemingly exhausted, sinking a little into the cushions beneath. "Uh huh. I know."

She stares at him, features that she's just starting to get used to all downcast and blank, and thinks. She's sure she's made this exact expression and had this same bleak outlook before, and Hitomi had helped her, coaxed her out of it. The gentleness in her voice and how she seemed so understanding that even though she was only her school teacher Mizuki felt she could tell her anything.

Something inside Mizuki softens, and she feels almost guilty in Date's presence even though she knows she's done nothing wrong. So she takes the leap.

"D-Do you…" The words feel awkward and sticky in her mouth. She's definitely not used to this. Why was it so much easier to do with people like Ota or Iris? "You seem sad… Do you wanna… talk about it, or something?"

She's blown it, she laments inwardly, this isn't how it's meant to be done. She _knows_ people, and things, and she should know how to deal with Date. But it's just difficult for some reason. Like there's something left unsaid, strangling the connection between them.

At least she got his attention again. He's still not looking too well, but he's listening.

"Yeah, actually," concludes Date finally, gaze flicking up to hers. There's a touch of gratitude in them that's not all so unfamiliar. "I do."

Mizuki nods. "I don't have school tomorrow, so… I can listen."

"Then I'll make us some tea," he says, and stands to leave for the kitchenette.

" _Wait_ ," she replies almost immediately, half a mind to stand up as well, "Since when do you do that?"

He doesn't answer.

* * *

It's now pitch black outside. Steam's rising from the tea.

Mizuki allows that it tastes at least _pretty good_ , judging from the small scalding sip she'd had.

"The reason I was so worked up over just breakfast," he begins, "is because you didn't make the eggs the way I liked them --"

She slams a restrained fist down on the right arm of her chair. It absorbs the force, but only barely. "That's stupid, Date! I --" 

"No, I'm sorry, let me finish. In my head, you were _supposed_ to know how I like them --"

"How can that be when I've never cooked eggs for you until today?" She fires back immediately, so he's stopped in his sentence, mouth still open.

Date hesitates for a second, then sighs. It makes her terribly confused how such a small issue could matter so much.

"Mizuki," he says, "how much do you believe in parallel worlds?"

She blinks once, twice.

"...Not very much," she says, puzzled, wondering how the topic had swerved so fast, "I think Iris talked about them once, but… I've never seen anything to convince me."

"But things like Psyncing and switching bodies… that's believable to you?" He tilts his head to the side, questioning.

She scoffs. "That's 'cuz I've seen it happen firsthand!"

Date pauses, takes a gulp from his cup, so fast that Mizuki fears he's burnt himself. He sets it down with a _clink_. "Well, I'm witnessing parallel universes firsthand too. They're as real as I am."

"Now you sound like you're lying." She feels like she doesn't know enough about the topic to rebut him, but finds it hard to suspend her disbelief all the same.

Date's fingers drum against the armchair at a steady pace before he decides on a response."...Remember Saito?"

"What do _you_ think?"

It's a rhetorical question -- of course she remembers. The months that have passed never diminished the fear she recalls consumed her, standing there in the chemical plant, watching Saito hold a gun to Hitomi's head, listening to his crazed ramblings as his finger moved closer to the trigger. (She hated that memory, even more so because it muddied the _other_ memories she had of Date in that body.)

He gazes with some amount of guilt at her as she amends her question. "...I mean, what about him?"

"I never told any of you how I figured it all out, did I? Everything to do with his plans. Just right there, on the spot, with my life being threatened -- I cracked it." Date crosses his arms. "Sounds like a miracle, but it was deliberate."

"Get to the point," Mizuki insists. She _is_ curious -- the detail was always glossed over whenever they'd talked about it, explained away like Date just had an amazing hunch, or _intuition_ , as he called it.

He speaks slow and tentative. "...I put it all together from bits and pieces of information I learnt, from the parallel worlds I mentioned earlier."

She crosses her arms, eying him skeptically. "Are you sure about that?"

Mizuki doesn't think she likes the implication of parallel worlds. Maybe if -- or maybe _since_ , they existed -- there would be a world where Mom and Dad didn't get killed. A world where Mizuki lived a regular life, unaffected by the string of unfortunate events that unfolded. Or, on the other end, maybe there would be one where they allturned into blinding fireworks at Saito's hands. One where Date never solved the case and let everyone's lives slip through his fingers. It's too much to think about all at once.

"There's no other way to explain it. I just… found the clues, in my head, like they were there all along…" He takes the cup back up, swills the tea, takes another swig. "And earlier today, at Lemniscate. I talked about being in the hospital --"

"I thought that was just a weird joke," Mizuki says, furrowing her eyebrows, "or something you mixed up with a trip you had to a Somnium --"

"I _know_ it was real. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, hold on a second -- what was it about?" Mizuki's leaning forward attentively now, fully engrossed in and perhaps dreading the fact that the concept might be real. "What sort of universe did that happen in?"

"I actually took you to eat stew, in that universe," he says, light for just a moment, then his tone weighs heavy again. "...Also, in that universe, I saw different things in your Somnium. You emerged able to speak again."

"So… it was _you_ who cured me?"

"Yes." Date seems almost sheepish, or apologetic, or both. He runs a hand through his hair. "And… you made breakfast for me one day. Just like you did today."

Mizuki shakes her head. "And then you complained about it again?"

"No, I didn't." He turns his head toward the kitchenette, at the fridge Mizuki used to lift up as practice. "It was because I started getting better at making us stew, cutting the vegetables to size and all, that then you wanted to try cooking for _me_ , too.

You cracked two eggs, spilled their contents all on the floor because of the amount of force applied. Laughed, as I cleaned it up --"

"That doesn't really sound like something I'd --"

"-- and then made me more. You got them into the pan this time, but got distracted and then burnt them." Mizuki feels his gaze bore into her. "...So badly that the bottom of the eggs stuck to the pan, turned crispy, and the top was somehow chewy…It was what you'd call 'over-well', I suppose."

"That's…um... " She's a bit lost, now -- anger faded away to reveal a feeling that she's missing something _very important_. The sentiment gnaws at her. "Isn't that the way you said you liked it, earlier today? Did 'parallel-you' eat them?" 

"Yes. I remember it was enjoyable. I loved them, actually. Told you that if you were ever going to make eggs for me again, you should do it the same way." 

"But you said they were horribly burnt…" Mizuki huffs, "You have such _weird_ taste, Date."

It surprises her to see him smile, albeit a bit sadly _._ Just for a little, transient and fading quick. He doesn't explain himself.

"Then… then what does that have to do with the hospital?" She demands, after he lapses into silence again. "I don't get it. They were just eggs!"

"It's a very long story," he says, and she gets the feeling he's telling the truth, that she'd be better off not knowing the whole thing. "Let's just say things were very different, in that timeline, and… I ended up in the hospital, because I got badly injured."

  
  
"How?" She moves a bit nearer to him, fingers latched on the edge of her seat. "Was it Saito, too? Or some other guy?"

Date frowns at the memory. "You know, I think it _was_ him. In his father's body. But, anyway --"

"What happened? Did you fight him?"

"I guess you could say I started the --"

"What did he do to provoke you?" She leans forward, closer. "...Why would you get into an armed confrontation with a powerful politician?"

"I had no choice," he says. Presses his lips together before continuing. "It was to protect you."

"I don't _need_ protecting," Mizuki says automatically. Then, a few seconds later, "Wait, I was there?"

"Yes, you were. You needed protecting _then._ He was going to kill you."

"What did he --"

"Pulled out a gun. A bullet entered my left eye --"

"But that's where -- Aiba --"

"She saved my life," Date says finally, "And now she doesn't know it. Though if she weren't charging right now she'd pop right out of my socket to tell me --"

"She _always_ saves your life."

"Yep." Her drink's growing cold, everything abandoned in favour of hanging on to his every word. She doesn't _want_ it to be a big deal that parallel worlds might exist -- it wouldn't even mean anything, if only Date wasn't able to allegedly recall these worlds. How many lives have the countless Parallel-Mizukis led?"But even though I was saved from death, I fell into a sort of coma, and…"

"So… let me guess, you fell into a coma, and then woke up in _this_ universe," Mizuki suggests, "Then in the end, it was all some… strange… coma dream!"

"Nope. You told me afterward -- well, 'parallel-you', told me afterward -- that Boss said to you to Psync with me, to wake me up."

She perks up at the mention of Psyncing. It's a topic that Date doesn't much like to talk about her no matter how much it interests her -- something about horrific imagery and the risks and maybe it's just the nature of how it's affected his life -- so this is definitely worth a listen.

"Me? _I_ was allowed to use the machine?"

"Yeah, well, that's not the important part." He shuts his eyes, and the slowing cadence of his next sentence makes her think he's about to fall asleep. "What's important is what you _saw_ in there… ..."

"Come _on,_ Date," she nags at him as he trails off, "Wake up! This was just getting interesting!"

"I think," he says suddenly, softer, head already sinking deeper into the pillow behind him, "it'd be better to continue tomorrow … this next thing is pretty substantial."

"...You're not _really_ falling asleep so fast, are you?"

No response.

"And you're leaving me to clean these up?"

He gives a slight twitch of the mouth.

"Promise me, first thing in the morning, you explain yourself."

Moments pass. Then Date nods.

(She finishes the tea, rinses the cups out, leaves them to dry.

Mizuki sleeps especially sound that night.)

* * *

Next thing she knows, she's on a car to ABIS.

"I can't believe your boss understood you," says Mizuki, looking at the thingamabobs visible in the backseat through the rearview mirror (he really needs to clean up more), "Much less likes you well enough to allow this."

"Well, she does." Date's keeping his eyes on the road, but she sees his grip on the wheel tighten, knuckles turning pale. "The machine's not much in demand right now, anyway. And we'll only be a few minutes."

"It must be expensive though. To run."

"I don't know about that…"

"Still…" Mizuki tries to catch his gaze. "I think she's too good to you."

"Yeah." He doesn't turn to look, but there's that rare smile again. "You're right on that count."

She goes to stare out the window as the scenery blurs into shapes.

*

( "...Hey, later," he says, as he pulls into the parking lot, "if there's some higher force out there, listening… maybe you'll even get to see the same Somnium your parallel version did."

"Maybe."

Mizuki's not sure if she would want to. She moves to get out of the car, a sudden apprehension momentarily freezing her fingers before she pushes the door open.

"That might be cool."

She's missing something, she thinks -- but hopefully she'll be able to figure it out after entering his dreams?)

*

" _Six minutes, Mizuki."_

Boss's voice echoes from somewhere far away. Mizuki had been nervous when the process started, with the sterile bright lights in the lab and the safety restraints pinning her to the seat with the eyepiece lowering over her face. She'd never really gotten used to it, but fortunately it had ended surprisingly quick.

She opens her eyes, and perceives a space completely detached from where she was before.

It's her -- their room. Everything's the exact same, complete with the random bits of junk they've left about -- except it's only the light from the windows that colours the place. All the other things are painted with a dull grey.

The colour shifts to the table, where there's a bowl of stew.

Date had promised her stew, after her initial Psync, even though she'd been unable to respond -- she's reminded of it again. But this particular bowl is clearly homemade, the visible ingredients haphazardly chopped by an unskilled hand. She picks up the spoon nearby and tastes with it a peculiar flavour.

It tastes like something terribly abstract.

*

_"Five minutes."_

The desk.

There are a lot of things here that she hasn't paid much attention to before. Looking past the ABIS badge on the surface and the notes pinned to the corkboard, she zeroes in on the trash bin placed at the desk legs' side. It's empty, save for a single piece of crumpled paper.

_Bring Your Parents to School Day_ , it reads, printed in dark ink at the top.

Ah, she remembers this one. She sees both of them appear on cue, a rewound memory in the dreamscape, as Somnium-Mizuki tells Saito -- no, Somnium-Date in his body -- that _you don't have to call Mom or Dad_ and _they're probably too busy to pick up, anyway_ and _really, why do you care_ and then compresses the notice before tossing it into the trash.

The sting in her eyes from that day lingers as she watches Somnium-Date reply _well, if that's what you want_ , but it's in a sort of conflicted tone that she doesn't remember noticing before, and then Somnium-Mizuki leaves.

She moves to look down into the bin where the notice has fallen, dissipating Somnium-Date in the process.

The desk and its surroundings are washed of colour.

*

_"Four minutes. You're alright in there, aren't you?"_

The sofa.

She's not sure why the Somnium's highlighting it, specifically. It's always been a very insignificant centerpiece to the room -- always there, and without it she wouldn't recognize _home_ , but there are other far more important objects present.

Then she realizes it's where she used to sleep. It's been quite some time, and she's gotten so used to sleeping facing the wall on her side that she doesn't remember what the sofa feels like, really.

So what happened? Mizuki rummages around in her mind, thinking she's missing something extremely obvious. If this sofa used to be her spot, and now she sleeps on the bed, where does -- oh, that's right, the bed's where Date used to sleep. Of course -- before she came along that's where he'd naturally rest. But once she arrived --

She feels a little guilty. There's no recollection in her mind of any time she actually thanked him for that. Maybe it was just his duty to do so, as the appointed guardian of a child, but it still eats at her. She doesn't like it.

Perhaps she should resolve to properly appreciate Date, or at least try to be a little nicer to him, or -- wait, isn't this too sudden of a change of heart?

Somewhere in her head a voice tells her she's already done what she thinks she should, and treated him well, but that it was elsewhere, in another time.

Though another voice tells her she's well on her way there already, on the verge of -- what was it Date mentioned during the car ride? 'Rediscovering' memories, composed from her old ones, having them unfold like fractals.

She sits down on the sofa, and idly wonders about getting a more interesting cover for it. Or even swapping it out completely for a one that could be modified into an actual bed.

(Would they have gone furniture-shopping together?)

The colour shifts again.

*

_"Three minutes left."_

The clothes rack.

It's quite comical how they just have multiples of identical garments hung up, she thinks. Well -- not anymore, because Date's changed his fashion along with his body. But in this version of their house, this stranded memory, they do.

Mizuki reaches to touch a copy of Date's old coat. She watches as the dream-versions of themselves once again appear, next to the clothes rack, arguing over some relatively little thing that's indecipherable (laundry, maybe? or the eating of some food that one of them assumed to be theirs?) that's acted as some sort of last straw. It ends with her running to and locking herself in the bathroom just past the rack.

After a while Somnium-Mizuki finally unlocks the door, slamming it open with _nearly_ enough force to rip it off its hinges (she managed to separate it from its bearings once, actually, and that was a mess). She huffs and stomps past Somnium-Date, who seems torn between going to talk to her and going into the bathroom he was pleading with her to enter just a while ago.

Eventually he settles for the second option, rushing out immediately afterwards -- towards the bench press where Somnium-Mizuki has decided to sulkily sit and just barely refrain from denting dumbbells with her fists -- to say things like _Mizuki, please don't do that, alright_ , but also _I know I should have at least listened to you_ and then, when she hasn't spared him a glance despite those past attempts at conversation, _I'm sorry._ (Why does it still sound just like --)

Mizuki's surprised when she sees her dream self allow Somnium-Date a seat beside her on the press, and even more so when Somnium-Mizuki doesn't flinch away from the hand the latter awkwardly puts on her shoulder.

_I'll… do my best to improve,_ says Somnium-Date.

_You better_ , says Somnium-Mizuki, but it doesn't have nearly half the threat it's supposed to.

"Is this supposed to be something that actually happened, or not?" Mizuki says suddenly, directing a question outside the Somnium for the first time.

Something clicks, and Boss's voice comes in."Everything you see is related to... whatever's in his mind. Including the things he's witnessed. The Somnium is formed from that."

"That's kind of confusing," Mizuki frowns.

"The memories and imagery can get quite mixed up, but I'm sure you can make something of it." She pauses. "Date hoped so, at least."

Mizuki turns her attention back to the scene. Somnium-Date says something intelligible, and Somnium-Mizuki nods. The latter follows the former to the front entrance, and Somnium-Date pushes the door open to what looks like a portal. They both phase through it.

Mizuki hesitates a moment, then enters as well.

*

_"Just two minutes more."_

The shrine.

It's quite a strange feeling to see her own silhouette sitting on the steps to the main area of the building. Somnium-Mizuki and Somnium-Date are facing away from her -- Mizuki's oriented like she's just exited the shrine. They seem to be looking at something in the far distance.

_We should get a houseplant_ , she hears. _Like those flowers over there, by the statue._

_I don't know how to take care of a plant._

_You don't know how to take care of_ me!

Somnium-Date laughs, a hand moving to his neck, _That's so harsh, Mizuki._ Pause. _Uh… but I promise I'll learn._

_By then, I'll be an adult. And you'll be a creepy old man._

Somnium-Mizuki's cheeky expression quickly turns into one of mild surprise as Somnium-Date reaches to ruffle her hair. _Aw, come on, I'll be old, sure, but not_ creepy.

Her heart twists -- and she involuntarily frowns.

Stupid Date. He'd rarely (if ever) interacted with her like this. Or at least, not in _her_ universe.

She's reluctant to believe that whole parallel worlds theory still, but she can't deny the Somnium stirs up feelings of -- what was that called? _Deja vu_.

The whole scenario depicted is so peaceful and tranquil, weather like a warm embrace and scenery desperately free, invigorating -- Mizuki sort of wishes she could stay there forever.

*

_"One more minute. Make the most of it."_

Taking one last glance at her surroundings, Mizuki turns around and opens the doors to the shrine. She finds herself back at home, textbooks spread out on the coffee table, Date's coat left on the sofa -- with how the temperature dropped as soon as she entered, she wonders if she'd been using it as a blanket.

She blinks, and starts to move toward the books, but realizes she _saw_ something with her eyes shut.

Eyes closed, she sees a crossroads. The surroundings are dark, but the ends of the two paths are brightly lit.

One leads to what looks like the living room of the Sagan residence, Hitomi sitting at the coffee table, browsing a culinary book while Iris animatedly points out suggestions on what to make for lunch.

The other leads to _her_ \-- the same scene as when her eyes were open, just in the third-person. Mizuki-in-Date's-eyes is studying on the table near the couch, coat draped around her shoulders, concentration evident on her face.

She looks down, and sees Date's hands -- the image flickers between bare, calloused palms and the black gloves he wore in the past. Tries to move, but can't -- her feet (or Date's feet?) are rooted to the ground.

Mizuki opens her eyes again. It seems like hours have passed -- the sun hangs lower in the sky, and she nearly jumps as she notices Somnium-Date has appeared on the seat next to her. Along with -- she blinks -- a plate with breakfast.

The edges of the egg white are charred, the yolk starkly orange-yellow. Toast lies to the side, slathered with a generous helping of butter.

(Mizuki realizes it's not that time has passed, but that time has _rewound_ , all the way back to daybreak.)

"Well, I'm digging in," says Somnium-Date, startling her.

He turns to look at her with a smile that reaches his eyes. _Her --_ not Somnium-Mizuki, which makes her nervous. She misses something she doesn't know. "Don't worry, though, I'm sure I won't hate it. _You_ made it, after all."

"...That's dumb," she finds herself saying. "If it's bad, just tell me it's bad. There's no reason to go soft on me like that just because I'm --"

"It's not about your age," says Date, "It's the thought you put into -- _Hey!_ "

Mizuki's eyes widen as Aiba pops out of Date's socket. _Somnium-Aiba_ \-- she supposes -- waddles onto the coffee table and holds up her arms.

"Date is simply expressing his appreciation for the love you put into making him this dish, Mizuki," says Somnium-Aiba. "Its taste is secondary to the quality you gave it by virtue of your own actions in making it."

"Yuck," Mizuki -- who isn't entirely sure that she's still in control of _herself_ \-- sticks out her tongue. "That's so mushy."

"Correct. Date has grown soft, thanks to you _._ "

Somnium-Date takes mock offense to the statement. The spectrum of emotions that sweep over her is confusing to the point that she doesn't realize she's missed the rest of the conversation until: "Mizuki, you think you could make this again?"

"I made it by accident…" she trails off. Now her mouth is running on its own. "I mean, wouldn't you want a perfectly made one instead of this… half-burnt egg?"

"It's growing on me," Somnium-Date says muffled. He takes another bite of egg-laden toast. "God knows I need a few constants in my life."

(Is he just trying to make her happy? Mizuki tries to frown but can't.)

"I'm happy you're one of them, though," he continues. "I mean, say whatever you want, but you can't imagine a life without _me_ , can you?"

Mizuki stops. This time the words jam themselves in her brain on the way to her lips. _Well, I think I'd get used to it eventually._

Two different intonations, two ways she could say it: one joking, the other serious. Which one truly represented her feelings?

_Fifteen seconds. Fourteen seconds. Thirteen._

_This is a Somnium_ , she tells herself. She'd have to do what she thought Somnium-Mizuki would do. (Was that aligned with her own thoughts? Did it matter?)

Mizuki says it lightheartedly, just the way she Somnium-Mizuki would, all banter but coated with warmth --

(Date chokes out an indignant response, but he's smiling even more broadly than before.)

The final lock shatters.

* * *

"So, uh, how was it?"

He feigns nonchalance, but the awkward folding of his arms and the hopefulness of his gaze says otherwise. He's sat across from her again, like last time.

"I -- I don't know what I'm supposed to think," Mizuki admits, and immediately regrets it when it makes his gaze falter. She's already had a whole afternoon to contemplate her experience, but it's solved nothing.

Of course, she thinks, communication might help.

Her mind goes back to when their roles were reversed, when it was Date standing in front of her in the Psync chair, and she'd struggled to find words to say. "It's -- difficult -- in the Somnium, the Mizuki you view me as, she's not… I don't think she's _me_." Deep breath. Exhale. "I can't just… immediately _merge_ myself to the version of me you remember…"

Date looks at her expectantly. She doesn't need to explain what she saw -- Boss had likely recorded it down for him. Mizuki continues.

"But… if you're feeling a… disconnect between this universe and all your other universes… Maybe I can --"

"You don't need to do anything for me," he cuts in suddenly, and then adds on in an attempt to be lighter: "Just saying. But it would be nice."

"I know," she says, a little exasperated. "It's not just about me, though. There's everything about -- the Sagans, right? You used to be…"

"I'm not that same person," he says sadly. "Being in this body means I've regained so many memories of that time I've spent, but they're mostly blurry and… to be honest, I'm not sure I can ever go back."

"Do you think they'll ever get any clearer?"

Date displays a certain vulnerability in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of this, but -- it's been months, and my situation is still murky." He sighs. "I'm doing my best to provide for both sides, but they all end up falling short. The egg argument just hammered home how different everything was…

"I was just hoping… well, since the last timeline I was in had that version of you, you might understand. And then I could fix the disconnect on your end at least." 

"Psyncing with you _did_ help me understand more," Mizuki says. "It was also a very cool experience. Just… this situation is all-around _complicated._ "

"I can promise you that I won't try and compare you to… any other versions of yourself again," says Date. "I'll put in even more effort to work with you, so… so --"

"So the adoption will mean something?" The words fall out of her mouth. She rapidly begins to backpedal, but Date shakes his head.

"It's all right, Mizuki," he says, weighted. "I just want to be able to give you the supportive environment that you deserve. And if that means building up the bond we had again, that's what I'll do. For however long it takes."

Mizuki makes her decision and stands from her seat, moving toward Date.

"I'm happy you trusted me enough to tell me about this," she says very honestly, embracing him. The feeling is so inexplicably familiar that it threatens to bring tears to her eyes. "And even though I can't be the constant in your life that the 'other Mizuki' may have been at some point, I'm willing to try."

Date's arms envelop her back after a moment's shock, and finally, _finally_ , Mizuki thinks she might be feeling right at home.

"Thank you," he says, and it's with the most sincerity Mizuki has ever heard him express.

"You're welcome," she replies, relieved. "...Sappy old man."

(She realizes that the abstract flavour she'd tasted in the Somnium's homemade stew, as far-fetched and cheesy as it was, had in fact been _love_.) 

**Author's Note:**

> mizuki's route was my favourite and the argument they had at the end of resolution route bothered me... so i decided to write something and it spun out of control.
> 
> started writing this soon after i finished the game but it's been abandoned in the drafts for a while, apologies in advance for discrepancies ! thanks for reading ~


End file.
